


Merlin and Arthur Discover Love (the musical)

by happybluemo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2x01, Arthur is oblivious, Episode Tag, M/M, Magic Revealed, Oblivious Arthur, the curse of cornelius sigan, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybluemo/pseuds/happybluemo
Summary: It's not really a musical, sorry. I just couldn't think of a creative title. At the end of The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Arthur isn't quite as knocked out as Merlin thinks, and he hears what's going on.





	Merlin and Arthur Discover Love (the musical)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my second Merlin fic... ever? So be kind thank you

     Arthur heard voices like he was underwater. Even with closed eyes the world spun around him- had he been knocked out again? Cold stone of the square seeped the heat from his body where it wasn’t protected by his armor. He fought for wakefulness but caught only snippets of sounds around him. A distant shout of jumbled words, something crashing around him; stone? Like someone had dropped a statue on its head and shattered it. Then rushed footsteps, quiet, of soleless boots. Distantly he felt hands on him and someone shouting his name. He was sure he responded, was sure he said “what is it, Merlin?” but all he heard coming out of his mouth was a grunt. Farther, another voice joined in the cacophony of sounds. Arthur wondered how many of the sounds were real- was that the warning bell or were his ears ringing? He was hypersensitive and numb all at once. The new voice was impossibly deep, viscerally deep, and Arthur was certain it was a voice that should not exist. Fading in and out of consciousness, he heard bits and pieces only of what was being said. One of the voices was certainly Merlin’s- didn’t he throw him in the dungeon for attacking Cedric?

     “Who would’ve believed… you, a sorcerer… powerful…” That was the voice that felt wrong, that sounded wrong, even when everything seemed off and distorted already. The next voice sang in comparison.

     “…won’t let you hurt him.” That must have been Merlin. Was he facing off against a sorcerer? A powerful sorcerer? Arthur had to help, Merlin would never make it. With the effort of trying to fully awaken, Arthur only managed to pass out for a few seconds. He chastised himself for having missed more of the conversation.

     “…must hurt so much. To be so put-upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power.” What power? Merlin? The boy was a stick. What was this sorcerer on about? Arthur would have to interrogate him after he somehow subdued him. He wouldn’t let the sorcerer touch Merlin. Arthur was beginning to regain feeling and sounds were less distorted, though he still couldn’t quite move. That didn’t stop him from trying. Slowly but surely, one limb at a time, Arthur propped himself up on his sword and stood, slouching a bit, finally getting a good look at what was going on. The square was dark, filled with debris and rubble and dust, and he was among only three people that stood there. In front of him and facing away was Merlin, as he had thought. Merlin didn’t seem to have noticed he was awake yet. Facing Merlin was… Arthur’s new servant, Cedric. Only it couldn’t have been, because Cedric was such a good servant and couldn’t have been an evil sorcerer. Arthur remembered then Merlin’s accusations that Cedric had been possessed by an evil spirit and regretted his reaction; evidently, Merlin had been right. Arthur was trying to get between Merlin and Cedric but it was slow-going, and before Arthur knew it Cedric had collapsed and from him emerged a blue… wisp, light, Arthur couldn’t think of a good description for the thing, at least not before realizing it was headed straight for Merlin. Arthur meant to attack it but still wasn’t moving fast enough and then Merlin was chanting something Arthur didn’t understand and then Merlin had collapsed as well and things were moving far too quickly for Arthur to keep up. He made it to Merlin’s side and shook him by the shoulders.

     “Merlin!” His voice cracked. It must have been some blow when he was thrown to the ground.

     Merlin was twitching, and when his eyes opened they were just black.

     “Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur insisted, panic in his voice.

     “Not now, Arthur,” Merlin muttered, distracted and unmoving. He closed his eyes tightly before mumbling something unintelligible and opening them again, only this time they were a brilliant glowing gold. Arthur jumped back, frightened by the implication. Had Merlin been possessed by the spirit? Merlin- or the spirit, if it was him- took his time sitting up on aching muscles and rubbed his forehead before directing his attention to Arthur, who was watching warily for any signs he might attack, assuming he was possessed, because Merlin could not have possibly been a sorcerer.

     “Arthur, it’s me. It’s Merlin.” Arthur wasn’t sure whether this was good news or bad news.

     “Merlin, did you… did you use magic? Did you defeat the sorcerer?” Arthur’s eyes were cold, hoping for any answer at all that might spare his heart.

      Merlin hesitated for a moment, looking away, then locked hardened eyes with his master. “Yes. I did. I used magic to defeat the sorcerer. I have magic, Arthur. I was born with it, and I only ever use it for you, only for you, because-” here Merlin shut his mouth abruptly like he was about to say something he would regret saying. Arthur wondered what it could be that would be worse than what he had just admitted. Merlin looked like he was about ready to sob or bolt, whichever ended up being necessary.

     They were both still sat on the cold stone of the square on their knees. Arthur closed the distance he had created earlier between them and put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. After careful consideration, he spoke. “It’s okay, Merlin. I forgive you. I’m thankful for what you’ve done.”

     Merlin let out a breath Arthur didn’t realize he’d been holding and tears spilled from his eyes. “Thank you… Thank you, Arthur. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

     “Oh, Merlin.” Arthur pulled him into a tight hug and buried his nose in Merlin’s shoulder, relishing his scent. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing. I won’t tell my father, don’t worry. You’re safe. I’ll never let anything happen to you, that’s a promise.” With that Arthur gave Merlin an even tighter squeeze before releasing him and cradling Merlin’s face in his hands. “I could never let anything happen to you. I…” Arthur, closing his mouth before he said anything stupid and irrevocable, realized why Merlin had done so earlier. There was only one thing he could’ve wanted to say that might’ve had more severe consequences than sorcery.

     Hoping to the Gods he was right, Arthur took a chance and let the few inches between their faces close as his lips met Merlin’s. Merlin made a very small sound that Arthur supposed was surprise, but returned the kiss enthusiastically. It was soft and sweet and, in Arthur’s opinion, too short, but there would be time later for more. Arthur watched Merlin’s lips after the kiss had ended and Merlin let out a quiet, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! Anything! The entire bee movie script! Ok actually not that please but tell me what you think :)


End file.
